Seven and Seventh
by scorpioXtaurus
Summary: Hanya sepenggal kisah Kris dan Tao. Pendekatan yang dilakukan selama 7 hari dan hari ketujuh mereka bersatu. (Kris's birthday project) A KRISTAO/TAORIS FANFICTION


**Seven and Seventh **

By scorpioXtaurus

Rating : T

Genre : Romance,Drama,Fluff (maybe)

Cast : Wu Yi Fan,Huang Zi Tao

Pairing : KrisTao/TaoRis

Warning : this is BL (Boy Love),yaoi,shounen-ai dkk. TYPO bertebaran,DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !

**_Semburat jingga yang terpampang pada agungnya angkasa_**

**_Mengantarkan sang surya kembali menuju griya nya…_**

**_Sang mega yang turut menari bagai tanda perpisahan pada sang surya _**

**_Semilir sang bayu pun tak berhenti berhembus…_**

**_Ketika tautan antara kedua pijar semakin kuat_**

**_Hati pun takkan dapat menolak adanya rasa yang tiba tiba membuncah_**

**_Saat itulah takdir mulai berbicara,_**

**_Tentang 'siapa untuk siapa'…_**

**_First day – meet you _**

Jemarinya kembali bergerak untuk membuka satu persatu halaman pada buku yang ia baca. Kedua pijarnya terlihat bergerak mengikuti setiap kata-kata yang dibacanya. Kadang,sudut bibirnya ikut terangkat keatas,tanda ia tersenyum tentu saja,saat ia menemukan hal yang menurutnya menarik. Udara dingin yang mulai menusuk sengaja tak dihiraukannya. Ia hanya ingin bersantai di penghujung musim gugur ini. Kembali,tangannya bergerak untuk menutup buku yang baru saja ia baca. Diletakkannya buku tersebut dan perlahan ia mulai menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran bangku yang ia duduki saat ini. Pijar tajamnya mulai mengamati keadaan sekeliling taman yang lumayan ramai sore ini. Tampak beberapa anak-anak yang sedang berlarian,dan para orang tua yang bertujuan menemani anaknya bermain tetapi tetap saja sambil bercakap cakap dengan sesama orang tua. Senyum simpul seketika tersemat pada belah bibirnya melihat suasana di sekelilingnya.

"Tolong Strawberry ice cream satu,tuan…"

Ia menoleh untuk melihat siapa sosok yang baru berbicara tersebut. Dilihatnya sosok pemuda belia yang sedang tersenyum lebar dan terlihat tidak sabaran menunggu pesanan es krim nya. Kedua pijarnya tetap mengamati sosok pemuda itu,bagaikan kutub magnet. Ia merasa tak dapat mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sosok pemuda manis itu. Hingga ketika pemuda itu berbalik dengan es krim yang telah tergenggam pada tangannya,pemuda manis tersebut tak dapat menolak tatapan tajam namun teduh disaat yang bersamaan,yang ditawarkan kedua pijar sang pemuda yang sedang duduk di bangku taman. Tautan mata mereka bagai terkunci dalam sepersekian detik. Satu yang terlihat lebih muda mengalihkan pandangannya agar tak bertemu dengan kedua pijar elang itu lagi. Semburat merah muda tampak di pipinya,menambah kesan manis pada dirinya. Ia berniat untuk meninggalkan tempatnya saat ini,tapi sepertinya tuhan tak mengizinkannya. Bagaimana tidak ? Baru beberapa langkah,kakinya tersandung kerikil kecil dan membuatnya jatuh tersungkur. Dengan wajahnya terlebih dahulu menjumpai kerasnya tanah. Satu yang duduk di bangku taman segera berdiri dan menghampiri pemuda manis yang malang itu. Ia berjongkok dan mengulurkan tangannya di depan wajah sang pemuda yang masih menunduk.

"Bangunlah…"

Mendengar ada yang memanggilnya,sang pemuda manis pun mendongakkan kepalanya. Dan matanya membulat sempurna ketika mengetahui siapa yang baru saja memanggilnya.

**_" _****_Angry bird…"_**

Pemuda yang sedang berjongkok pun tersentak dan menahan kekehannya.

**_" _****_Angry bird ? _**Siapa yang kau maksud ? Dan…**_angry bird_** ?**_"_**

Siapa yang tidak tahu angry bird,huh ? Burung burung yang memiliki wajah garang,seperti ingin marah. Satu yang terjatuh pun bangkit dan berdiri,dan kemudian ia membungkuk berkali kali pada sosok pemuda yang tadi mengukurkkan tangannya untuk menolongnya.

"Maaf,sepertinya aku merepotkan **_angry bird_**…"

Ia berdiri dan hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan pemuda manis di depannya.

"Merepotkanku ? Aku tidak merasa direpotkan ngomong ngomong,**_panda_**…"

Kedua pijar sang pemuda manis kembali membola sempurna mendengar nama panggilan yang diberikan oleh pemuda jangkung di hadapannya.

"Begitukah ? Tapi aku membuatmu berjalan menghampiriku kemari,padahal kau sedang bersantai di bangku itu kan,**_gege_** ?"

"Haha memang benar,tapi itu bukan berarti itu merepotkan…"

"Baiklah…"

Keheningan segera menyergap mereka ketika sang pemuda manis selesai berbicara.

"Ngomong ngomong,kau memanggilku dengan…**_angry bird ? _** Apa maksudnya ?"

Senyum lebar pun seketika terpatri pada belah bibir sang pemuda manis.

"Alis tebalmu dan wajahmu yang membuatmu mirip dengan **_angry bird_**…"

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itupun hanya memandangnya datar,seolah bertanya 'kau tidak bercanda kan ?' pada sang pemuda manis. Sedangkan sang pemuda manis hanya tersenyum lebar hingga kedua pijarnya terlihat seperti bulan sabit. Helaan nafas pelan pun terdengar dari belah bibir sang pemuda jangkung.

"**_Well_**,terserah kau memanggilku apa tapi perkenalkan,aku Wu Yi Fan,kau bisa memanggilku Kris…"

Sang pemuda manis hanya dapat membulatkan belah bibirnya lucu.

"Aku tidak bertanya namamu ngomong-ngomong…"

Kris hanya dapat memasang wajah datar ketika mendengar jawaban orang di depannya dan melihat kepergian sang pemuda manis yang memiliki mata layaknya panda. Bolehkah ia memakannya ?

**_Second day – I hate you angry bird_**

Sang surya nampak sedang dalam situasi hati yang bagus hari ini. Buktinya,ia tak henti hentinya membagikan sinarnya yang sangat menyengat pada para manusia siang hari ini. Ia menyeka peluh yang seenaknya hadir pada parasnya. Kakinya tetap menelusuri jalanan kota siang hari. Senyum pun tersemat pada belah bibirnya ketika pijarnya melihat sebuah kedai es krim. Tentu saja ia sangat tergiur. Segera ia percepat langkahnya untuk menuju ke kedai itu. Tangannya meraih gagang pintu dan membukanya perlahan. Ia hanya tersenyum simpul menjawab sapaan **_waitress. _**Ia hanya ingin menikmati es krim. Sungguh,tenggorokannya seakan kekeringan. Sampai di depan **_counter,_**matanya menelisik satu persatu menu es krim yang ditawarkan kedai ini. **_Green tea ice cream _**menjadi pilihannya siang ini**_. _**Segera ia berbalik dan mencari tempat yang nyaman untuknya bersantai.

**_'_****_BRUKK'_**

Ia memegangi bahu kanannya yang baru saja bertabrakan dengan seseorang. Matanya membulat sempurna ketika ia mendongak untuk melihat siapa orang yang baru saja menabraknya.

"Bisakah kau berhati-"

"**_Angry _****bird** ?"

"Hati…"

Keduanya hanya terdiam. Tuhan memang merencanakan semua ini sepertinya. Setelah kemarin bertemu di taman,sekarang mereka kembali bertemu di kedai es krim ini.

"Hei bocah panda,rupanya kau disini ?"

Sang pemuda manis hanya menegerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Kalau iya,memangnya kenapa tuan **_angry bird_** ?"

"Kalau aku tidak salah,bukankah kemarin aku sudah memperkenalkan diri padamu ?"

"Lalu,apa peduliku ?"

Kris hanya dapat memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. Bocah panda di hadapannya ini memang sangat menyebalkan,walaupun ia sangat manis *uhuk*. Sang pemuda manis hanya dapat memberontak untuk menarik paksa pergelangan tangannya yang digenggam kuat oleh manusia **_angry bird_** menyebalkan di depannya. Kris pun mendudukkan pemuda manis yang sedang ditarik paksa olehnya menuju meja kedai dekat dengan jendela. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi yang berhadapan langsung dengan wajah menggemaskan sang pemuda manis. Sepertinya ia sedang merajuk,eh.

"**_Alright_** bocah panda,siapa namamu ?"

"Aku tidak akan memberitahumu!"

Tangannya terlipat di depan dada,dan memberikan tatapan tajam pada Kris. Sedangkan Kris hanya dapat tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah pemuda di hadapannya. Matanya melirik sekilas **_nametag_** pada seragam sekolah yang digunakan oleh pemuda panda. Disitu tertuliskan '**_Huang Zi Tao_**'. **_Such a cutie name. _**

"Mengapa tidak mau memberitahuku ? Kau kesal denganku ?"

"Sudah tahu mengapa bertanya!"

Alis Kris berkedut kesal mendengar jawaban yang dilontarkan bocah bernama Hunag Zi tao itu. Seharusnya ia yang kesal kepada pemuda di hadapannya karena perihal kemarin pemuda itu yang tanpa segan langsung meninggalkannya tanpa memberitahu namanya. Tapi,kenapa sekarang malah ia yang kesal ?

"Benarkah kau kesal padaku ? Memang aku berbuat salah apa ?"

Kris pun menyamankan posisi duduknya dengan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Sedangkan pemuda manis di hadapannya hanya menghela nafas pelan.

"**_Well_**,kau berbuat 2 kesalahan padaku hari ini…"

Alisnya terangkat ke atas. 2 kesalahan ? Apa yang ia perbuat pada pemuda dihadapannya ngomong ngomong ? pembicaraan mereka terhenti karena seorang **_waitress _**yang mengantarkan **_Green tea ice cream _**milik pemuda panda.

"Silahkan menikmati…"

Tao hanya mengangguk sembari tersenyum tipis untuk menanggapi. Saat ingin menyuapkan es krim nya,ia menyadari tatapan sang pemuda **_angry bird _**di hadapannya. Ia letakkan kembali sendok es krimnya dan menatap balik sang pemuda di depannya.

"Baiklah,yang pertama,kau tadi menabrakkan bahumu dengan bahuku secara sengaja kan ? Dan yang kedua,kau menarik paksa pergelangan tanganku. Kau tidak tahu saja jika kau telah membuat kedua anggota tubuhku sakit…"

Kekehan meluncur bebas dari belah bibir sang pemuda tampan ber alis tebal. Terang saja,paras seorang Huang Zi Tao bertambah manis jika sedang kesal seperti ini. Dan,Huang Zi Tao hanya dapat tersentak saat mendengar kekehan dari Kris**_. Hell_**,apa ada yang lucu dari perkataannya barusan ? Dengan perasaan kesal yang semakin menjadi-jadi,ia pun menikmati es jrim nya dengan beringas sembari menatap tajam Kris. Belum tersembuhkan dari rasa kesalnya kepada sang pemuda jangkung di hadapannya,ia kembali tersentak ketika pemuda dihadapannya mendekatkan wajahnya menuju ke wajahnya. Semburat merah muda kembali hadir pada pipi putih sang pemuda manis saat itu juga.

"Setidaknya,kau sangat manis ketika sedang marah seperti ini,Huang Zi Tao…"

Dan Tao pun hanya dapat mematung ketika Kris memanggil namanya. Gerakan tangganya menyendok es krim nya pun ikut terhenti. Dan ketika ia tersadar dari keterdiamannya,kedua pijarnya dapat melihat sosok pemuda itu sudah melenggang keluar dari kedai.

**_'_****_I hate you angry bird !'_**

**_Third day – Rainbow butterfly_**

Entah apa yang menyebabkan langit menangis dengan tersedu sedu saat ini. Tak henti hentinya menitikkan airmatanya ke bumi yang seakan ikut dalam kesedihannya. Nampak segelintir orang yang tengah berlarian mencari tempat yang dapat dijadikan untuk berteduh. Diantara Guntur yang mulai mengeluarkan suaranya,di tengah sang bayu yang saling berkejaran. Ia mengusap **_coat_**-nya yang ter iprat oleh rintik rintik hujan. Tak lupa juga mengusap surai pirangnya yang nampaknya ikut terciprat rintik hujan. Halte yang ia gunakan untuk berteduh cukup ramai dengan orang orang yang belum sampai ke rumahnya setelah menjalani aktivitasnya seharian ini. Oh lihatlah sang mentari yang mulai berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya. Semburat jingga pun mulai menampakkan dirinya pada kanvas agung ciptaan tuhan. Tapi,sepertinya kehadiran petang tak urung membuat tangisan sang langit terhenti. Demi tuhan,halte ini cukup sempit dan pasti tak dapat menampung banyak orang. Tapi,beberapa orang malah menuju kesini,hal itu menyebabkan Kris harus berdesak desakan bersama orang orang lainnya agar terhindar dari tangisan langit yang semakin ganas. Angin pun semakin menambah intensitas hembusannya,menyebabkan udara dingin menusuk rongga tubuh. Matanya menangkap sosok ibu-ibu yang cukup renta dengan membawa seorang anak kecil dalam gendongannya. Halte ini sudah sangat penuh. Tak mungkin menampung ibu itu. Terlihat raut khawatir pada paras sang ibu karena tidak dapat menemukan tempat untuk berteduh. Ia pasti mencemaskan anaknya. Kris tahu,ibu itu pasti lebih mementingkan anaknya. Terlihat dari caranya yang menghindarkan sang anak dari derasnya hujan menggunakan jaketnya sebagai pelindung. Tak peduli dengan tubuhnya yang sekarang perlahan mulai basah kuyub. **_Mom is a miracle in the world_**.

Tubuhnya tersentak,nafasnya tercekat saat melihat sosok pemuda berseragam sekolah menengah atas menghampiri sang ibu itu yang sedang beridiri di samping halte. Kris tidak buta. Ia dapat melihat jika pemuda itu adalah Tao,Huang Zi Tao.

Samar samar Kris dapat mendengar percakapan antara tao dan sang ibu tersebut.

"Anda bisa menempati tempat saya,bu…"

Sang ibu tampak menggeleng dan tersenyum lemah sembari menatap Tao.

"Terima kasih nak,tapi kau juga butuh tempat berteduh…"

Senyuman tulus bisa Kris lihat tersemat pada bibir Tao. Ia melihat bagaimana Tao merengkuh tubuh sang ibu tersebut dan menggunakan lengannya untuk menutupi anak kecil yang berada pada gendongan sang ibu agar terhidar dari guyuran air hujan. Ia juga tak segan segan menegur siapa saja yang menghalangi jalannya saat mengantarkan sang ibu beserta anaknya tersebut ke tengah halte.

"Anda dan anak anda aman disini,bu…"

Kembali,sang ibu hanya tersnyum lembut dan mengucapkan 'Terima kasih' kepada tao berulang ulang. Sedangkan Tao hanya mengangguk dan kembali ke tepi halte. Ia tahu ia bodoh karena lebih memilih berdiri di bawah guyuran hujan yang semakin deras saja. Tapi ia hanya merasa bahagia jika dapat menolong orang lain. Ia sudah basah kuyub,ibunya pasti akan memarahinya sepulang sekolah nanti. Tapi tidak masalah,ibunya hanya akan menasehatinya saja. Ia meniup telapak tanggannya guna menghangatkan tubuh. Walaupun ia tahu tidak ada gunanya karena seluruh tubuhnya sudah terlanjur kedinginan kini. Ia mendongak ketika dirasakannya ada kain yang menutupi kepalanya. Ia tak dapat melihat siapa orang yang melakukannya. Beberapa saat kemudian ia mengenali siapa orang ini saat ia mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Kau bodoh,Huang Zi tao…"

Tidak salah lagi,'ini adalah manusia angry bird menyebalkan itu' pikir Tao.

Tao pun menarik paksa **_coat_**yang menutupi kepalanya tersebut. Dan benar saja,segera ia jumpai wajah manusia **_angry bird_** itu berada di depannya dengan tatapan tajamnya –seperti biasa.

"Huh,lagi lagi aku bertemu denganmu…"

"Aku yang seharusnya berkata seperti itu…"

Tao hanya mendelik tajam mendengar jawaban yang Kris lontarkan. Semakin menyebalkan saja manusia **_angry bird_** ini. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada dan balas menatap tajam pada pemuda di hadapannya. Mereka pun tak menghiraukan guyuran hujan yang menerpa tubuh mereka berdua. Lagi pula ini bukan telenovela yang menampilkan adegan romantis di tengan hujan. Ini hanya lah percakapan sengit antara Wu Yi Fan dan Huang Zi tao di bawah guyuran hujan.

"Oh begitukah ? Aku rasa kau pasti rindu bertemu denganku…"

Sekarang giliran Kris yang mendelik tajam. Apa apaan dengan bocah panda ini ? mengapa ia terlalu percaya diri ?

"Haha percaya diri sekali kau **_panda_**,dan kau bodoh huh ? Kau malah tidak berteduh dan memilih di bawah guyuran hujan seperti ini…"

"Tentu tidak tuan **_angry bird_**. Lagipula aku lebih kuat menerima guyuran hujan daripada ibu itu dan anaknya".

"Benarkah ? Sekuat itu dirimu ?"

"Tentu saja. Dan kau harus tahu jika kita harus lebih mengutamakan orang yang lebih membutuhkan…"

Kris hanya dapat terdiam mendengar pernyataan yang baru saja Tao berikan. Ia tahu sekarang bahwa **_Tao anak baik_**. Senyum pun hadir dan membuat parasnya lebih mempesona.

"Baiklah…dimana rumahmu ? Aku akan mengantarmu…"

Tao menunjuk dirinya seolah bertanya 'Mengantarkanku ?' dan hanya anggukan yang Tao terima dari Kris.

"Tidak usah repot repot tuan **_angry bird. _**Aku bisa pulang sendiri**_…"_**

Tao menolak tawaran yang Kris ajukan dan mulai berjalan menjauhi halte menuju rumahnya. Menerjang derasnya hujan dan dinginnya udara yang berhembus. Ia pun tak sadar akan hadirnya seseorang yang mengikutinya dari belakang untuk memastikan ia baik baik saja dan selamat sampai rumah. **_Yeah_**,**_he is Kris_**.

**_Saat rintik hujan mulai membasahi bumi,_**

**_Tuhan telah mengirimkan malaikat _**

**_Malaikat yang menjelma menjadi kupu-kupu pelangi…_**

**_Ia tetap terang dan menawarkan berbagai warna yang mempesona,_**

**_Pelangi itu tetap ada pada dirinya walaupun ia berada pada kanvas abu-abu…_**

**_Fourth day – Sleeping Prince _**

Jika saja ia tidak teringat akan Guru Xi yang menyeramkan,mungkin Tao takkan pernah mau pergi ke perpustakaan kota pada akhir pekan seperti sekarang. Seharusnya ia dapat bersantai atau menghabiskan waktu bersama kedua orang tuanya. Ia melangkah ke dalam perpustakaan dengan langkah gontai. Sesampainya pada rak buku yang menyediakan buku yang dibutuhkannya. Tangannya menggapai buku yang berada di atas. Sial,sepertinya ia sudah cukup tinggi,tapi mengapa ia tidak dapat menggapai buku itu ? ia mulai melompat lopmpat demi mencapai buku tersebut. Tapi tetap saja hasilnya nihil. Tao hendak melompat kembali saat sebuah tangan terlihat ingin mengambil buku yang sedang ia incar. Dengan mudah orang tersebut dapat menggapai buku itu,sangat berbeda dengan dirinya. Ia hendak menegur orang yang dengan seenaknya mengambil buku yang ia butuhkan. Tapi bibirnya segera mengatup rapat ketika mendapati siapa yang berada di sampingnya. Tao disuguhi dengan senyum tampan dan buku yang terjulur di hadapannya.

"Ini…"

"Ehm…terima kasih".

Tao segera mengambil buku tersebut dari genggaman pemuda di hadapannya.

"Hah,sepertinya dunia memang sempit,lagi lagi bertemu denganmu…"  
Kris hanya dapat tersenyum maklum atas perkataan Tao barusan. Memasng, ia sendiri pun tak tahu. Hari ini ia berniat mengembalikan buku yang dipinjamnya beberapa hari lalu. Tapi akhirnya ia bertemu dengan Tao lagi.

"Mungkin sudah rencana tuhan…" Kris menjawab enteng dan mulai menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lipatan lengannya. Ia tidak tahu mengapa kantuk menyergapnya saat ini. Tao hanya melirik sekilas Keis yang sepertinya ingin tidur.

"Untuk apa ke perpustakaan jika hanya untuk tidur,eoh ?"

"Aku tidak hanya tidur. Aku baru saja mengembalikan buku yang ku pinjam beberapa hari lalu".

Entah mengapa,semenjak bertemu dengan Kris,Tao sangat gemar memutar bola mata.

"Terserahmu saja…"

Tao kembali berkutat pada bukunya dan menyalinnya pada **_notebook_**nya. Ia pun tidak mendengar ocehan sang pemuda pirang lagi. Ia pun melirik pemuda yang dengan seenaknya duduk di sampingnya dan matanya seketika terkunci pada paras pemuda yang sedang ia tatap tersebut. Jika dilihat-lihat Kris mirip dengan pangeran. Kekehan pelan terdengar dari belah bibir tao terhadap pemikirannya barusan. Ia menggeleng brukang ulang dan kembali terkekeh lai.

"Ya kau memang pangeran,**_Sleeping Prince_** huh ?"

Dengan perlahan namun pasti enyum simpul menghiasi paras Tao dan ia pun kembali menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang tertunda.

**_Fifth day – Night missunderstanding_**

Berjalan-jalan bersama teman saat malam minggu tentu saja mengasyikkan. Yah,walaupun tidak memiliki kekasih,teman pun dapat menggantikan bukan ? Malah mungkin akan lebih menyenangkan bersama teman-teman. Setidaknya itu adalah pemikiran Tao. Disinilah ia sekarang,berada di Night Festival bersama kedua sahabatnya,Luhan dan Baekhyun.

Seperti yang dilakukan oleh remaja biasanya,mereka berkeliling dan membeli barang yang sekiranya mereka sukai. Tak terasa malam semakin larut dan mereka belum mengisi perut mereka sedari tadi, tanpa pemikiran panjang,mereka bertiga pun mencari kedai kecil yang tidak begitu ramai. Memilih menu yang sesuai selera dan mencari tempat duduk pun sudah. Sekarang hanya tinggal menunggu pesanan mereka datang.

"Aku sangat tidak mengerti dengan pola pikir Chanyeol…"

Tao dan Luhan pun mengalihkan pandangan mereka menuju Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun yang ditatap seperti itu oleh kedua sahabatnya pun hanya menghela nafas pelan.

"Apa maksudmu ?" Akhirnya Luhan pun mengeluarkan suara nya ketika beberapa saat lalu keheningan menyergap mereka bertiga.

"Yah,kau tahu kan **_gege,_**ia sangat **_overprotective_** akhir akhir ini,aku rasa ia tak seharusnya begitu…"

Terlihat sekali raut kesal pada paras Baekhyun. Tapi Luhan hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Begitukah ? Aku rasa ia sangat perhatian dan sangat menyayangimu,Baek…"

"Aku tahu,tapi sepertinya tidak harus seperti itu juga,**_ge_**…"

"Aku rasa kau memang benar benar takut kehilanganmu dan ia hanya ingin melindungimu,hanya mungkin itu terlalu berlebihan. Kau bisa membicarakan hal ini bersamanya kan ?"

Perlahan baekhyun dapat tersenyum mendengar saran dari **_gege_**-nya itu. Saking ingin berterima kasih kepada Luhan,Bakhyun menghampiri Luhan yang duduk di hadapannya dan memeluknya erat sembari menggumamkan kata terima kasih. Sedangkan Luhan hanya dapat tersenyum dan menepuk pelan punggung Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun kembali pada tempat duduknya dan segera menyamankan posisi duduknya. Sepertinya dari tadi kita tak mendengar suara Tao ? Baekhyun dan Luhan pun menoleh ke Tao dan di dapatinya sang panda yang sedang menatap ke luar jendela dengan tatapan kesal. Ada apa dengannya ?

"Hei,Tao…" Baekhyun pun menepuk bahu Tao pelan sehingga membuat Tao tersentak.

"E-eh..iya ?"

"Kau melihat apa,**_didi_** ?" KIni giliran Luhan yang menegur tao.

"Ti-tidak apa apa Luhan-**_ge_**…"

Luhan dan Baekhyun hanya dapat bertukar pandang dan hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Baiklah,makanan sudah datang,mari makan,yeayyy…"

Sorakan Baekhyun dan Luhan pun tak membuat suasana hati Tao membaik setelah apa yang dilihatnya barusan.

**_Sixth day – One step closer _**

Entah mengapa suasana hati Tao tak juga membaik sampai hari ini. Wajahnya tertekuk kesal dan bibirnya mengerucut sempurna dari esok tadi. Sekarang saatnya kembali ke rumah setelah memebelikan keperluan memasak ibunya dan parasnya tetap saja merengut. Kakinya melangkah menuju halte terdekat dari supermarket. Ia berniat untuk pulang jika halte sudah sepi saja. Rasanya ia bosan dan **_badmood_** sekali. Satu persatu orang-orang meninggalkan halted an Tao masih tetap bertahan di halte dengan tatapan kosong yang mengarah ke jalanan. Sampai saat ini ia masih tak habis fikir. Ada apa dengannya ? hanya karena melihat Kris sedang bersama dengan wanita ia sampai murung seperti ini ? **_Oh god. _**Seharusnya ia tak menggubrisnya,tapi mengapa hatinya merasakan sesak ? Apalagi saat melihat Kris merengkuh bahu sang wanita tersebut. Tak lupa kedua tangannya yang membawa bebarapa **_paperbag_**. Tao tahu pasti Kris sedang menemani wanita itu berbelanja dan kemungkinan besar wanita tersebut adalah kekasihnya. Tao mengacak surainya frustasi memikirkan kemungkinan kemungkinan yang ada dalam otaknya. Hingga ia tak menyadari akan hadirnya sosok jangkung yang telah duduk di sampingnya.

"Kebetulan sekali panda,kita bertemu kembali…"  
kedua pijar sang pemuda panda pun membola sempurna. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kiri dan mendapati Kris yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Aku lebih baik tak bertemu denganmu…" Tao menjawab dengan ketus karena suasana hatinya yang sedang kacau dan orang yang membuatnya kacau sedang berada di sampingnya.

"Sungguh ? Sepertinya kemarin kita tak bertemu. Kau tak merindukanku ?  
Kris memang sedang berniat menggoda sang pemuda panda. Ia tahu dari raut wajahnya,pemuda panda sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak baik.

"Tidak. Lagipula aku melihatmu kencan tadi malam…"

Alis Kris terangkat. Kencan ? Tadi malam ? Dengan Siapa ? Ia tidak mempunyai kekasih ngomong ngomong.

"Apa ? Kencan ? yang benar saja,aku tak memiliki kekasih Tao…"

"Oh benarkah ? Lalu siapa wanita yang bersamamu tadi malam ?" Pertanyaan Tao terdengar sarkastik. Sedangkan sang pemuda jangkung memutar kembali memorinya tentang semalam. Bukankah tadi malam ia mengantarkan ibunya berbelanja ? Oh god,pasti wanita yang dimaksud Tao adalah ibunya.

"Haha,itu ibuku. Kau slah paham…"

"Ibumu ? tak usah membohongiku !"

"Hei! ia memang ibuku,mana mungkin aku berbohong ?"

"Sudahlah,memang sulit untuk mempercayaimu…"

Tao meninggalkan halte dengan tergesa. Ia berlari sekuat tenaga ke rumahnya. Ia tak peduli dengan Kris. Satu yang tetap terdiam di halte hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Aku tahu kau mencintaiku Tao…"

**_Seventh day – Seven and seventh _**

Cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui celah kamarnya sepertinya memang sengaja menganggu acara hibernasi akhir pekannya. Ia pun terbangun dari tidurnya dan mengusap matanya kasar. Sepertinya Tao memang bukan tipe orang yang **_heavy sleeper_**.

"Huahh,mangapa sudah pagi ?"

Tao melirik jam weker di meja nakas samping tempat tidurnya dan berniat untuk membasuh muka dan sikat gigi. Setelah selesai,ia pun berniat turun ke meja makan dan sarapan bersama kedua orang tuanya. Ucapan selamat pagi pun terlontar dari bibir **_peach_** nya ketika sudah sampai di meja makan. Ia pun segera meminum susu yang sudah disediakan oleh ibunya. Tampak sang ibu yang masih berkutat di dapur dan ayahnya yang sudah berkencan dengan korannya.

"Kau ingin kemana hari ini ?"

Tao pun melirik ayahnya yang masih tetap focus pada korannya.

"Di rumah saja**_,baba_**…"

"Tak berniat jalan-jalan ?"

"Tidak…"

Mereka pun mengakhiri percakapan pagi mereka dan keheningan kembali mengambil alih mereka.

"Pagi **_peach_**… "

Tao tersenyum membalas sapaan ibunya dan senyumnya bertambah lebar ketika dirasakannya pipi nya yang dikecup oleh sang ibu.

"Pagi **_mama_**…"

"Ah ! Sepertinya ada titipan untukmu…"

Tao hanya mengerutkan alis pertanda bingung ketika ibunya memberikan kartu undangan berwarna biru langit dengan pita berwarna merah. Tanpa bertanya lagi,tangannya mulai membuka pita merah tersebut dan membaca isi dari kartu itu.

**_'_****_YuanXing district nomer 8,at Seaside gallery^^…'_**

**_-Wu Yi Fan-_**

Tao pun tanpa pikir panjang langsung melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah,menghiraukan seruan orang tuanya dan terus berlari menuju ke alamat yang tertera pada kartu ucapan yang dikirimkan oleh Kris. Ia tahu ia sedang kesal pada pemuda itu. Tapi,hatinya kembali memerintahkannya untuk segera menuju ke alamat itu. Ia memandang bangunan mungil minimalis dengan tulisan "**_Seaside Gallery_**" dan dengan tergesa ia membuka pintu bangunan tersebut. Setibanya di dalam,ia dusuguhi dengan berbagai lukisan indah yang sangat memukau siapa saja yang melihatnya. Semuanya hamper tentang keindahan pantai,walaupun ada beberapa lukisan pemandangan alam yang lainnya. Decakan kagum sesekali lolos dari bibirnya. Ia pun beranjak menuju lantai kedua. Perlahan ia menapaki satu persatu anak tangga yang ada. Satibanya di lantai kedua,ia kembali tercengang. Disitu…..ada berbagai lukisan dirinya. Lukisan dirinya hanya bagian wajah maupun keseluruhan badan dengan berbagai ekspresi. Ia hanya dapat tersenyum lembut melihat itu semua. Hingga matanya menangkap suatu kanvas yang tertutupi oleh kain putih. Ia mulai mendekati kanvas besar tersebut dan membuka kain itu perlahan. Saat ia melihat apa yang ada dalam kanvas di dalamnya,kedua tangannya membekap mulutnya sendiri. Ia tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa ketika dalam kanvas itu bertuliskan **_"Will you be mine,Huang Zi Tao ?"_**

Dengan sosok Kris yan sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Dan kemudian berjongkok di hadapannya.

"Aku tahu ini terlalu cepat Tao,kita baru mengenal selama 7 hari,tapi aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Dan,**_ "Will you be mine,Huang Zi Tao ?"_**

Dan Tao hanya dapat mengangguk menanggapi pernyataan cinta dari Kris. Cukup,ia tak bisa membohongi dirinya jika ia memang mencintai oemuda di hadapannya. Tao pun membalas pelukan erat dari sang kekaksih barunya.

**_7 hari dan hari ketujuh aku mendapatkanmu,_**

**_Tuhan memang telah merencanakan semua hal indah ini,_**

**_Aku percaya pada hatiku yang memilihmu…_**

**_-Wu Yi Fan-_**

**_Bukan masalah soal terlalu cepat me_****_mbina hubungan,_**

**_Aku percaya akan takdir,_**

**_Aku percaya kau adalah takdirku…_**

**_-Huang Zi Tao- _**

**_I don't mind your odd behavior_**

**_It's the very thing I love…_**

**_If you were an ice cream flavor _**

**_You would be my favorite one…_**

**_My imagination sees you_**

**_Like a painting by Van Gogh…_**

**_Starry nights and bright sunflowers_**

**_Follow you where you may go…_**

**_I've loved you from the start,_**

**_In every single way,_**

**_And more each passing day…_**

**_You are brighter than the stars,_**

**_Believe me when I say,_**

**_It's not about your scars,_**

**_It"s all about your heart…_**

**_(Mindy Gledhill – All about your heart)_**

**_^^FIN^^_**

**_ini apa ? haha_**

**_sebenernya niat buat hadiah ulang tahun Kris sih hehe :D_**

**_Semoga cukup menghibur kalian^^ _**

**_Maaf jika banyak typo,buatnya di lembur soalnya hehe_**

**_so,give me ur review guys :3_**

**_6 November 2013 - 22.44 WIB_**

**_-scorpioXtaurus-_**


End file.
